


Outlaw: Legend of Link Hood

by BluSakura



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSakura/pseuds/BluSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minstrels and bards sing stories of the hero, Link Hood, who robbed the rich and fed the poor. "...before she could act and swipe the dagger down upon him, the shadow in green knelt down, took her free hand, and brushed his lips upon the back of her glove-'You are a sight for sore eyes, milady.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw: Legend of Link Hood

The castle was under siege.  
  
Princess Zelda had been rushed up into one of the towers of the east wing to be kept safe.  But when they locked her in there for her own security, she found herself frustrated and impatient.  As if a mere thief would be a threat to the entire fortress!  
  
She huffed, sitting in a chair in the corner, and folded her arms across her chest, waiting.  
  
She’d heard stories of Link Hood.  Stories from the nobles of a thief who took their belongings and pillaged their lands.  But what sort of man was he to brave the castle walls, and what made him so dangerous to her uncle and his sheriff, Ganondorf?

A shadow appeared in the light of the single window of the tower, and she leaped to her feet, drawing her dagger from her boot.  With the light shining from behind the figure, she couldn’t make out the face.  
  
  
But … he disarmed her with a spoken word.  
  
"… Hello!"

The figure, agile and toned, leaped from the sill of the window and dared to stroll right up to her.  But before she could act and swipe the dagger down upon him, the shadow in green knelt down, took her free hand, and brushed his lips upon the back of her glove.  
  
He lifted his gaze, and a handsome face greeted her with twinkling blues and an almost amazed smile.  His blonde hair was mussed and windswept, his bangs protruding form within his green cap.  
  
"You are a sight for sore eyes, milady."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, but she did not allow some mere attraction to take over her common sense.  She pointed her dagger to him, and he relinquished her hand, holding his own hands up in a defensive position.  ”Give back what you stole from my uncle,” she demanded, straightening her posture.  ”Do not think I am untrained.”  
  
He looked impressed with her, eyes widening and smile softening with awe.  ”Well, I’m glad to hear that, milady!  However, your uncle has plenty to spare, and the people do not.  So I’ll just be keeping this.”  He lightly tapped the jingling pouch of gold tied to his belt.  
  
She leapt forward quickly, dagger aimed for his belt, but he was far more adept at evasion than she expected.  He fluidly dodged her blow, sidestepping and quickly making his way back to the open window.  She was forced to squint, as he’d used the sunlight to his advantage.  ”Stop this now, thief!”  
  
"Milady, my men will hear of your courage. You are a woman unlike any other, fighting on your own like that."  He gave a deep bow in the light, removing his cap with flourish as he did so.  Then he placed his hat back on his head.  "But I am no thief.  An outlaw, but no thief.  I take what is rightfully for the people!"  
  
She paused then, taking in his words carefully.  What had he meant?  Had her uncle kept something from her?  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of clanking steps coming up the tower met her sharp ears.  Something inside of her clenched, and before she could even understand it, instinct took hold.  She whirled around and locked the door from the inside, barring the guards from entry.  
  
"Tell me what you mean!  Why are you stealing, and what happened to the people here?"  She turned to face him, the man in green now sitting casually on the sill.  
  
The banging on the door went ignored.  ”Your Highness, please, open up! The thief was seen climbing this tower!  Are you in there?!  Your Highness!” 

"Ah, looks like they need you, milady."  The man in green grinned again, running a gauntlet-clad hand through his hair.  "If you  _really_  want answers, just be here when I come back.  
  
He stood up before she could stop him, and he turned to look over his shoulder at her.  He gazed at her appreciatively, as if he’d found something sacred.  She couldn’t hope to understand it.  ”… I certainly hope you’ll be here.  Wait for me?”  
  
The man leapt from the sill and into the open air.  The princess gasped, rushing forward in a flurry of skirts to look over the side of the tower.  He was nowhere to be found.  
  
Finally, the guards broke through the door, and they flooded in, checking ever nook and cranny.  Sheriff Ganondorf went straight to her side.  ”Your Highness.  Has that little thief come in and hurt you at all?”  
  
Her expression was carefully neutral.  ”No.  No I am unhurt.”  
  
He nodded, then joined his men in leaving the tower to search elsewhere.  But in her heart, Princess Zelda knew that the little thief was long-gone.  
  
She glanced out the window, suddenly thirsting for the truth.


End file.
